In lower-level programming languages there is a functionality known as a “stack trace,” which is a debugging functionality that is used by programmers to track down bugs that appear in the code. The stack trace allows a programmer to pull up the list of functions that were called which lead to some crash or exception in the code. Typically, the user may see the stack trace displayed as part of an error message. Furthermore, the stack trace shows where the error occurs, such as a particular line number (s) of the source code.
In the scenario where a developer receives a stack trace displayed as part of an error message which was forwarded to the developer from the client, the developer attempts to identify the source of the error in the source code as identified in the stack trace. However, the stack trace may be associated with a difference version of the code (the version of the source code utilized by the client), including a different software build, than the version of the code on the developer's computing system. Hence, the developer would have to identify the compiled version of the code that generated the stack trace, obtain that source code version from a repository and then load that source code version in the developer's local environment to locate the line(s) of code that caused the error. Such a process is laborsome and inefficient.